Caught
by bigglewigger321
Summary: Percy caught Annabeth cheating on him. What will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Caught

It had been several years since Percy and Annabeth had started dating. And today was the day. Percy was going to ask Annabeth to marry him.

He had the evening all planned out, a movie then dinner, then the proposal.

Percy had gotten home two hours early so he could set up. He started the stake on a low heat, and put the rice out to thaw. Percy grabbed the movie he had out, _The Proposal_, Annabeth's favorite romance/comedy.

Percy sat at the dinning room table, and looked at a scrap book. It showed pictures from their time together. There hasn't been alot since Percy has been busy.

The front door open, Percy realised, it always sqeaked when it did. _Annabeth shouldn't be home for another hour_, Percy thought. He slowly got up from his seat. He snuk out of the dinning room, to the front door area. There was Annabeth, and someone else. _Jason!_ Percy realised.

Jason pressed his lips to Annabeths, and started kissing her. He moved his mouth to her neck, and began kissing it. Annabeth started to moan in plessure, from his lips.

"What the fuck!?" Percy yelled.

Annabeth whirled around. She was clearly startled. Jason, just stood there and looked shocked.

"P~Percy," Annabeth stuttered, "You aren't supposed to be home for a couple of hours."

"Again, what the fuck?" Percy cried, "You kissing him!"  
>"I can explain," Annabeth started.<p>

"Dont. Just don't. And to think, i was going to propose tonight. Well nevermind."

"Percy wait! It isn't what it looks like."

Percy grabbed his jacket from the closet and headed to the door. On his way out, Percy punched Jason in the face. Before he left the porch, Percy turned around, and flung the ring, inside the case, into the house.

Annabeth had tears swelling in her eyes. She reached for Percy, bit her turned away, leaving Annabeth and Jason.


	2. Sadness

It had been two weeks since he caught Annabeth. She called and texted him. Percy never answered, or replied. There was silence between them.

Percy couldn't think about her, or Camp Half-Blood. Tears welled in his eyes when Camp.

It had been several days since school ended for campers. Since Percy turned 18, he helped out at camp. Mainly sword practice.

Percy knew Annabeth and Jason woul be there. He couldn' bear to see her.

Percy decided to drive to the beach for some fresh air. The smell of the ocean always helped calm him down.

Percy couldn't think straight. He was both heart-broken and furious. He has always been truthful to Annabeth. And then she cheated on him. Percy pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He kept driving. He had left New York several hours ago and was in Pennsyvania. He was driving to Philedelphia.

He knew he could talk to someone there. An "old" friend of his. A certain god whom he could talk to. Not Aphrodite, or Nemesis. But someone who wouldn't expect him.

Percy drove for hours, finally reaching his destination. The Liberty Bell.

Percy walked to a fountain across the street. He threw in a Drachma.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." he said, "Show me, Athena."

The message went through. Athena was facing away from Percy, she didn't notice him. She seemed to be working on a tapesty.

"Athena," Percy growled.

Athena jumped and looked behind her, "How dare you speak to me that way."

Athena noticed something wrong with Percy. He wasn't a arragont fool. He was sad, and angry.

"Your daughter, your daughter is dead to me."

"Why!?" Athena asked. She knew how much Percy loved Annabeth.

"You don't know do you? She cheated on me, with Jason." Tear welled up in Percy's eye.


	3. The Confrontation

As much as Athena disliked Percy, she felt sorry for him. At the same time, she felt sorry for her daughter. Percy wasn't around much. He tended to be at that Camp, training young Demigods.

"Why are you telling me this?" Athena asked.

"So you can tell her," Percy replied.

Athena was confused. It finally hit her. Percy wanted her to tell Annabeth, she did cheat on him for Jason.

"Fine,"Athena said coolly.

That night, Percy decided to stay Philadelphia for the night, and head back to New York, in th morning.

Percy had found a decent hotel, not to cheap or expensive.

He didn't know what to do. Shouldn't he head back to camp,_ No, she's there_, he thought to himself. Maybe head to his Mom's and Paul's house. That would be the best answer.

The next morning, Percy headed to the fountain where he talked to Athena, he didn't know why he was going there.

When Percy got there, there was a small piece of folded paper. He lifted it up and read it.

Perseus, it started,I told Annabeth, she wants to meet at Half-Blood Hill to explain.

~Athena

Percy was lost. Why should he, she broke his heart. Why would he go.

After a few minutes of thinking, Percy decided that he'll go see Annabeth and what she has to say.

After several hour driving, Percy reached as close to Camp Half-Blood as he could.

He walked slowly to Half-Blood Hill. He wasn't exactly excited to go there.

He looked around as he went. It was a normal day at Camp. Campers were at class, or on free time at this point.

When he got to Half-Blood Hill, no one was there. Not Annabeth or Jason, or any campers.

Suddenly, something jumped on his back. Percy reacted harshly, and threw it of his back.

It was Annabeth.

"What the fuck Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted.

"You don't get to call me that, anymore," Percy said coldly.

Annabeth was taken back a step, she thought Percy had forgiven her, if he came.

"I-I can explain," she started, "I was alone. Tired of waiting for you. You were gone so often, because of Camp. I was lonely."

"So you fucked Jason, instead," Percy said, there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"What?" Annabeth was confused.

"So, you had sex with Jason?"

Annabeth nodded.

"While we were still together?" Percy continued.

Annabeth looked down at her feet, and nodded, sadly.

"And you thought we'd get back together. Well the answer is no," Percy said coldly.

Percy turned away, and walked to his cabin, he could hear Annabeth crying behind him.

**(A/N- Sorry the stories are kinda short, I have family issues, and I'm moving. So hopefully, they'll get longer, soon.)**


	4. The Kiss

Percy headed back to his cabin. He was pissed. On his way to his cabin, Percy had managed to knock 6 campers down.

When Percy got to his cabin, he slammed the door. _I wonder if Piper knows,_ Percy thought slyly. He waited several hours before he left his cabin. He headed to the Aphrodite cabin.

Percy knocked on the door,he didn't want to intrude. It was answered by Piper.

"I need to talk to you, privately," Percy said as he lead her to his cabin.

Once there, Percy locked the door.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Jason cheated on you," Percy said.

Piper felt like she was hit in the chest bricks. "What!?"

"I caught Annabeth and him kissing. When Annabeth tried to talk to me, i asked if they had sex, she said yes," Percy said.

Piper had tears rolling down her face. She leaned and cried into the crook of Percy's neck.

Percy hugged her back. He knew what it felt like, Heartbreak. He felt it when he caught them.

"Thanks for telling me," Piper said.

Percy nodded. "It's getting late, you should head back before you get caught."

Piper shook her head. "Can i stay here? I don't want to run into Jason, yet."

Percy nodded. He walked over to the closet and pulled out sheets. He made a bed for her.

After a while, Percy drifted to sleep. But Piper couldn't sleep, she was so depressed. She needed to be held. Piper snuck over to Percy's bed, and got in. She slowly snuggled up to him. She turned so she was facing Percy's face.

When she knew he was asleep, Piper kissed him. Suddenly, his arms flew around her, and held her, while he kissed her back, passionately.

Piper and Percy kissed for a while, before they broke apart. They slowly drifted asleep after that.

**(A/N- Sorry again for a short chapter but hey, two in one day. Also maybe a Perper or Pircey, ya know PiperxPercy? maybe or not. Review and tell me. Or msg me)**


	5. The Fight

Percy woke up the next morning to feel something next to him. He remembered that it was Piper.

Piper was naturally beautiful. In her sleep she was pretty like a setting sun. Calm, and uncaring.

Piper opened her eyes, and saw she was looking into Percy's.

"Mornin', sleepy," Percy said.

Piper leaned in closer to Percy. She pressed her lips to his, and gave him a light kiss.

"Can we stay in bed all day?" Piper asked.

Percy nodded, and pulled her closer. "I don't want to leave either," Percy whispered into her ear.

They laid there another half-hour, cuddling, before there was a knock at the door.

Just as Percy was getting out of bed, Jason kicked the door in.

"You," he said angrily, "You stole Piper."

"Me? Says the guy who cheated on he," Percy scoffed.

Jason lunged at Percy. He missed and crashed into the dresser. Piper was getting out of bed, grabbing Katoptris. Jason flipped his coin , then appeared his spear. He flung the spear at Percy, who luckily dodged it. The spear was embedded into the door.

Piper ran over to Jason, and stabbed Katoptris into his leg. Jason fell to the ground from shock and pain. Jason reached over to Piper, and shoved her down. Piper down. She shrieked from surprise.

By now, campers had congregated around the door to see the commotion.

"Enough!" shouted a voice.

Percy turned to see that it was Chiron, trotting up, who had yelled.

"What is the ruckus?" he inquired.

"Percy stole Piper from me," Jason said angrily.

"Last I checked, you couldn't steal people since the early 1800's," Chiron replied.

"Besides, you had sex with Annabeth, while I was still dating her."

"You know what Jason?" Piper asked,"We are through."

Piper proceeded to leave the cabin. Percy tried to follow, bit Chiron held his arm back, signalling to stay put.

"Big House, now." Chiron said sternly, "Someone send Annabeth, and send her there to."

**(A/N- What'd you think. Message me, or review to tell me of ya want this to be a PiperxPercy. Just wanna make sure. Don't want everyone on me back, trying to kill me over it.**


	6. Big House

By the time everyone had settled in, they were in the room where the counselors had meetings. Percy sat in a chair, and Jason on the floor. Chiron sat in his wheel chair.

A couple minutes later, Annabeth appeared.

"Now that we are all here, let's start at the beginning," Chiron said.

Annabeth walked over, and sat in the chair next to Percy. Percy immediately got up and sat in a bean-bag chair.

"What started this?" Chiron asked.

"I was going to propose to Annabeth," as Percy said this, Annabeth had tears welling in her eyes, "And i caught them kissing. When I talked to Annabeth, she admitted to haveing sex with Jason."

"You were always gone, I was lonely, I missed you." Annabeth cried as she said it.

"So you cheated on me," Percy replied coldly.

"I found out that Piper stayed at Percy's cabin. That's when you caught us," Jason said.

"Well, it sounds to me, that you and Piper are no longer together. Anyway thats all. And if i ever see this again, there will be a punishment," Chiron said.

After Percy left the Big House, Annabeth and Jason left one way, while Percy went to find Piper.

Percy didn't know where to start so hhe headed to the Aphrodite Cabin. The door was open and Melly sat on the floor, putting on make up.

"Have you seen Piper?" Percy asked.

"No, why?" Melly asked.

"She kind of ran off."

"Try the lake," Melly replied.

"Thanks," Percy said as ran towards the lake.

When Percy got to the lake, he saw Piper.

Her legs were pressed up against her chest. Her head was in her legs, she seemed sad.

Percy sat down next to Piper. he put his arm around her and said, "Hey there."

Piper looked up, "Hi."

"Whats wrong?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. I don't want you to get because of me," piper said sadly

"If your talking about Jason, don't worry. I can take care of myself," Percy replied.

Piper quickly got up, and sat in Percy's lap. She looked him up, and kissed him.

They kissed passionately for several minutes, before Piper pulled back.

"I know you can," She replied.

Piper rested her head on Percy's chests. They stayed there and cuddled for a while.

**(A/N- Sorry for not updating for awhile. Relationship issues... Yippee.)**


	7. Skellia

It was getting dark, and Percy and Piper neaded to head back to the cabins.

"We should go, don't want the harpies catching us." Percy said.

"Yeah, but can I stay at your cabin, please."

"Sure," Percy replied.

After percy closed and locked the door, Piper tapped his shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?" Piper asked.

"Sure," Percy replied.

"I've liked you for a while now, but at the same time, I liked Jason. Now I see how much of an ass he can be." Piper murmered.

"Yeah, but I guess I'm not ready for a serious relationship right now, but we can go slow." Percy replied.

"Thats okay bye me." Piper agreed.

They ended up cuddling and watching all sorts of movies, from Terminator, to Dracula, to the Notebook.

They fell asleep after Die Hard.

Percy woke up on the floor. Piper was sprawled out on the bed. There was a loud banging sound coming from the door.  
>"Open up!" Someone was yelling. Percy realised it was Annabeth.<p>

Percy opened the door, and coldly said, "What?"

Annabeth rushed inside, pulling Percy with her.

Annabeth embraced Percy, pulling him in a passionate kiss.

"What the fuck?" Percy screamed.

Annabeth smiled, "You and me, are back togther."

"No, we aren't. I'm dating Piper..." Percy forgot Piper was in the bed.

Percy turned in time to see Piper rush out the door.

"No," Annabeth purred, "Let''s continue."

Percy was in no mood, he slapped Annabeth, as he rushed out the door. Percy looked around. Piper was heading to the Hecate cabin. Percy rushed after her.

Piper changed course suddenly, and was now heading to the forest. Piper picked up speed. Percy sped up too, but wasn't fast enough. Piper sped into the woods, well before Percy.

Percy silently cursed to himself. He knew he shouldn't of answered the door, but he wanted to slap Annabeth.

POV Piper **(A/N- Finally, some POV, not reall, more or less only following Piper.(Is that POV?)**

The woods were dark, The tall trees blocked almost all light.

She didn't know where to got anymore. She kept running until, **WHAM!** She looked up. In front of her was a massive Drakon. It had five heads, Most of which looked like women.

"Hello," it hissed, "We have a guest."

"Umm," Piper mumbled,"Hi?"

The creature sniffed the air. "A daugter of Aphrodite. They always taste sweet,with a small amount of tang."

"Piper!" She heard Percy cry.

"Answer, and your dead, you little bitch."

"Wouldn't you just kill me anyway?" Piper asked.

"We, are Skellia, we keep are promises, and you are promised to someone else, we can't eat you. Yet," The beast cackled.

That, apparently, was enogh for Percy to locate her.

Percy rushed out of some bushes, with Riptide pulled out. He slashed, and cut the beasts leg. He slashed higher, and slit on of the throats.

The beast screamed in agony. It shot acid, barley missing Percy, and disentegrated a tee.

Percy slashed again and again, He managed to cut two of, and blind another.

Percy slashed again, and left a cut mark near the shoulder.

"Why us? Why?" It screamed as Percy cut off the last three heads.

Percy ran over to Piper and hugged her. He pulled her into a kiss.

When they broke apart, "We need to get back to camp." Peryc exclaimed.

Percy lifted Piper, bridal style, and rushed back to the camp.

**(A/N- So, the plot thickens. Msg or review to see who sent Skellia. Was it Kronos or Chronus, keeper of time, perhaps Nyx or Chaos. Or even the original Eros... Let's see who gets it)**


	8. Thickening Plot

When Percy and Piper got out of the woods, Percy put Piper down. The slowly walked to to the Big House.

"Look, Piper," Percy started, "I'm so sorry for what happened. I feel so bad."

"It's okay, I guess," Piper replied, "I really like you Percy, and I know how much you like me, I get that you wouldn't do that on purpose."

Percy whirled Piper around until she was facing him. Percy pressed lips against hers. They began to kiss passionaly. Percy pulled back, "Piper Mclean, I realized something, when you ran off. I love you."

"I love you too. I didn't want to say it to early, but I love you," She replied giddily.

They kissed again. "Come on, we should let Chiron know," Percy said as he pulled back.

"What? A drakon attacked you? We do have some, but none go that close to camp," Chiron said.

"Well, ths one's name was Skellia, any ideas?" Piper asked.

"There was one named Scolep, who was slain 50 some years ago. It took Apollo, Artemis, and Athena just to track and weaken it. Ares, Poseidon and Hades killed it. The beast had the ability to go through the Underworld, our world, and Oympus as it pleased." Chiron continued.

"So, what do we do now?" Percy asked.

"I will have the Ares cabin make a patrol in that area, The Hecate cabin should plant some sort of useful wards. Other than that, any cabin is more than welcome to help." Chiron answered.

Percy and Piper walked back to his cabin.

When inside,Percy locked the door. Percy turned towards the bathroom, as he heard an odd noise.

Percy slowly walked to the closed bathroom door. He grasped the handle, and slowl began to pull the door open.

Inside, Percy saw Annabeth and Jason, having sex.

"What the fuck?" Percy screamed as he ran away from the bathroom. Piper looked in, and ran towards Percy.

"Annabeth, and Jason," Piper started, "You two, will go outside, completly nude, just the way you are." Percy realised she was charmspeaking them.

Annabeth and Jason walked towards the cabin door, and left.

Percy and Piper followed. Piper started screaming, calling the campers to look. First the Athena cabin, then Ares. After awhile, everyone was there, except Chiron.

"What the fuck?" Malcom, from the Athena cabin yelled.

It seemed that Jason and Annabeth had fallen out of there trance, and were now running around. Annabeth tried to get to the Athena cabin, but they wouldn't let her in.

Finally, both of them ran to the Zeus cabin.

After that exciting moment, Piper and Percy headed back to the Posiedon cabin.

Percy locked the door, and both of them layed in Percy's bed.

"Percy," Piper started, "I know why they did that." Piper spat the word _they_ out.

"Why?" Percy asked, completly confused.

"They wanted to make us jealous, to make us ran back to them. They think showing off their bodies would make us beg for forgiveness."Piper replied.

"Piper, I'm over Annabeth, she and I, are done, forever. Right now, this momment, is you and I," Percy said, with certainty.

Piper snuggled up closer, "I know, it doesn't mean I don't worry that you'll leave me."

Percy looked at Piper weird, "Why would I?"

"Well, she's smart, talented, strong, brave." Piper answered.

"Well, your all of those things plus beautiful," Percy replied.

Piper hugged Percy. Percy smiled.

Percy and Piper had fallen asleep, But there enemies haven't.

**Somewhere far away, or even sometime.(A/N- If i said exactly anything, you'd know who, or whoms(sevral people)**

"Mmm, they're falling in love, how pitiful," A female voice said.

"Yes. Perhaps we should send something else to kill they girl," a Male voice rang through the dark hall.

"No, like I said before we sent Skellia, or whatever her name, their child needs to be born. We kill her to early, the prophecy will be fullfilled, and we will die." Said yet another Male voice.

"Enought blabber, I see that the child can't die." said another Male voice.

"No, it will Chronos, it will, I will see to that," Said the female voice.

"No, you won't," Chronos said as a blue ball of light came from nowhere. It encirlcled Chronos. The light ball shattered like glass, and Chronos, was nowhere to be found.

**(A/N- Let's see who can guess the other people talking, we know of Chronos, lord of time,**

**not the Titan, father of the original gods. Anyway, another chapter done. Plus, a new plot has unfolded.)**


	9. Visions

**(A/N- as of me typing this part, December 23 at 10:25pm, no one has guessed any people, basically no one has any ideas as who were the mysterious figures at the end of last chapter...)**

Piper woke up on the floor. The sun was creeping in the windows, and Percy was no where to be found.

Outside a window, Piper heard something rustle. Piper slowly walked out of te cabin, and went towards the window, only to see a racoon.

Piper sighed. Then, everything went black, She felt something rough around her head. She kicked and swug around her. She clawed at the thing around her head.

Everything went queit. Piper felt as if she were floating. at the same time, she felt like she weighed a tons.

The slience was broken by sounds of waves. Then silence.

Piper suddenly saw images. War, death, disasters, space, ancient times, shadows moving across lands. Piper saw many things. Her head felt like it would explode.

Then, it sounded like Percy calling her name. Piper opened her eyes, to see Percy staring at with with great concern.

"Piper, are you okay?" Percy asked.

"I~I don't know," Piper described what she saw and felt.

"I need to get you to Chiron and Mr.D," Percy said urgently.

**At the Big House.**

"Chiron!" Percy yelled when he and Piper entered the Big House.

Chiron strode in the room from a side door. He eyed Piper who was leaning, holding on to Percy for support.

"What happened?" Chiron asked.

Percy helped Piper to a chair before answering.

"She had a dream I guess. But she hadn't gone sleep," Percy explained.

"Mhm, a vision. But who is powerful enough, and willing to send one," Chiron murmered, "What was it about?"

Piper explained the vision.

"Mhm, sounds like Hemera or her husband Aether," Chiron concluded.

"Who?" Percy asked.

"Hemera is the Primordial of Day. Her husband, Aether, is the Primordial of Light." Chiron explained.

"Like Gaea and Ouranas?" Piper asked weakly.

"Precissly, but instead of being cruel like the others, they remained nuetral. During the Titan-God war, the original, they were the one to predict the outcome. The used their power to cloak the stone as Zues, not Rhea," Chiron continued.

"So that means what?"Piper inquired.

"The fact that either one would send you a vision is slim. The last one didn't survive the experience. But all the same, we need to decipher this as if it were a prophecy." Chiron said.

Right as Chiron said prophecy, Mr.D walked in. "Uggh, another one?"

"No Dionysus. A vision. Piper here had a vision. The details make me beieve that it was Hemera or Aether," Chiron explained to Dionysus.

Chiron exlpained what Piper had seen. Dionysus sat down in a chair.

"Yes it seems like Hemera. But what is she planning? She has been nuetral. Her and Aether have hidden from any sort of conflict. They side with Chronus on most subjects." Dionysus mumbled.

"Precisly, what this means, I don't know," Chiron started, "But one thig for sure, it can't be good. Anyway, Piper you need to rest. Percy, make sure she gets nectar or ambrosia."

**Back at Percy's Cabin**

Percy and Piper walked in the cabin, well Piper stumbled in.

Percy helped Piper over to the bed, and tucked her in. Piper objected to sleep, but was to drowsy to really fight over it.

After Piper had fallen asleep, Percy pulled out some comics and tried to read them. Even though reading them was hard being dyslexic, he had so much on his mind, he couldn't concentrate.

**Mysterious Shadow Place**

"We should kill her," said the female voice.

"No, like I said, we have to kill her and the baby, the day it's born," spat a male voice.

"No," boomed the second voice, "Like Chronos, Ouranas has agreed. The child must die a specific day, years from now. We just need to weaken their spirits, and slowly drain them till they can't even fight for the child."


	10. Hemera

**(A/N- P.S I'm working on plans to make a more lemon filled story. Review or private message me for pairings, also ideas for this story.)**

Piper woke up in bed. Percy's bed. It was warm, and soft, and smelled like him. Piper knew Percy had tucked her in, so she could sleep after the vision.

_Hemera,_ that name still rang through Piper's head. She had to look into that name. But who to ask. Chiron? Mr.D? no they wouldn't tell much. An Athena kid, Malcom, maybe. Nico!

Nico had visited camp several occasions after the defeat of Gaea.**(A/N-Remember, still in middle of House of Hades, so I don't know that outcome, yet..)**

Piper liked Nico, like a little brother. Though she still couldn't figure out the whole, being an 80 year kid.

Piper knew Nico had played that stupid game **Mythomagic.** There probably a card of Hemera.

Piper did the Iris call and told Nico to to meet her at Zues' Fist.

**At Zues' Fist**

"So what do you want?" Nico asked.

"Have you heard of Hemera?" Piper inquired.

"300 base damage, 60% shield, magic user, spells that increase damage, stunner, teleporter," Nico answered.

"So you have. What about her in REAL life?" Piper replied

"Ummm, she was the Primordial of Day. She married her brother Aether, Primordial of Light. Sibling of Gaea, Ouranas, Tartarus. Ummm, she helped hide Zues. She is basically Day it's self."

"Wait, how are you day it's self?" Piper asked perplexed.

"I guess she was like a beacon of dull light which made day. Or she made daylight, and died and became one with it, like Jedi's and the Force," Nico clearly wasn't sure himself.

"Okay, that's sooo helpful. Anyway, thanks," Piper replied.

**A few hours later**

Piper was still trying to figure out who Hemera was.

Piper had thought of people to ask. Katie, Rachel, Malcom, and a few others. Thalia!

Piper had only met Thalia once, one her first quest. She seemed nice, and had a good knowledge.

Piper did the Iris message again.

"Thalia," Piper said into the Iris message.

"Mhm?' Thalia asked,"Piper! How are you?"

"Good, but I need to ask you something. What do you know of Hemera?" Piper asked.

"Well, people say she minded her own business, but she didn't. She was kind of like the Primordial of Prophecies. Chronos, her grandpa, had given her the ability to see strands of time. Her mother, Chaos, had given her the ability of Magic. Basically, she helped with prophecies," Thalia replied.

"How?" Piper asked.

"Well, she sorta urged people in a certain direction. Like, the when Ouranas was killed. She and Gaea plotted his demise. Listen Piper, she may be Day, but she is cruel. She killed Tartarus, in a way. She turned him into the "Pit". What he is today. He used to be powerful, free, now, he's a pit, always in pain, wanting freedom. Not as long as Hemera lives," Thalia replied.

Piper actually felt sorry for Tartarus. He was constantly in pain.

"Well thanks Thalia, I need to go. Bye!" Piper said as the message ended.

**Back at The Poseidon Cabin**

"Percy?" Piper called out as she entered the cabin.

"Yeah?" Percy replied.

"I learned about Hemera. She isn't exactly innocent," Piper said.

"How?" Percy asked.

"She plotted Ouranas' demise with Gaea, and she turned Tartarus into the "Pit". She has the power to see the time strands, a gift from Chronos, she was given Magic from Chaos. She may be on our side, when it comes to this, but she is only in it for herself," Piper said bluntly.

'You think I'm selfish?" A woman's voice asked.

"Hemera?" Piper asked.

A woman appeared. She had long wavy brown hair. Chocolate eyes, and creamy skin.

"You think I'm selfish?" The woman asked again, "What I did was so others can thrive. I've gone in hiding for my deeds! So call me selfish."

"Hemera, don't be angry, you did those acts willingly, for what you wanted," Piper replied.

"I see. Fine, I'll let your child die. I won't interfere when that day comes," With that, Hemera vanished.

**(A/N- Wha? Let's see what happens... Review pls I always ead new one. I like seeing feedback. Also, read me new story "Camp Lemons", yes i know, name isn't the best. It will have lemons in it though!)**


	11. Vanished

"Wait? Child?" Percy repeated, "Your CHilde?"

"Does that mean we are having a child in the future?" Piper asked.

"I'd think so," Percy replied, "Is this part of a prophecy or something?"

"If it was, it'd be to early to tell anyone. Ya know,"Percy replied.

"I'm confused. Maybe we should see Rachel?" Piper asked.

Percy nodded in agreement.

**Rachel's Cave**

Rachel's cave was fully furnished. Red sheets on her bed, red chairs, red carpet, all of which were slightly different shades.

"What brings you here?" Rachel asked as Percy and Piper entered.

"Umm, is there a new prophecy Rachel?" Piper asked.

Rachel motioned for them to sit on the red throw pillows nex to her.

"Yes," She replied, "Let me guess, Hemera?"

"That's creepy. How'd ya know?" Percy said.

"Hm, I felt a strong presence, stronger than the gods, or Kronos. Stronger then when I felt Gaea truly starting to Tartarus is, ya know. And Ouranas, is still chopped up. I kinda figured Hemera," Rachel said boredly.

"Okay, can we hear the prophecy then?" Percy asked.

Rachel closed her eyes. Her mouthed opened, and green mist poured out. Green mist cascaded around her.

"A child of the sea and foam by distance, Shall end night itself, cascading time in day, and cause the pit to slumber once more, this child shall slay the stars!" The oracles voice came out of Rachel's mouth.

"Umm, 'Child of sea and foam by distance'?" Percy asked.

"Well, by distance could mean 'not-directly related to', so maybe a grandchild?" Piper said hopefully.

"Umm no, I think that means your child Piper, and Percy's," Rachel said calmly.

"Oohh, sea is Poseidon, and Aphrodite! So their grandchild, so our child," percy said glumly.

"Okay, next line, I don't know a being of Night, but the 'pit' has to be Tartarus. And that's all I know," Rachel replied, "Anyway, I need to sleep, it kinda drains me, telling prophecies."

With that, Percy and Piper left.

**At Percy's Cabin**

"What the heck?" Percy asked confused.

"Apparently, we are having a child. When, no clue," Pier said, sounding scared.

Percy looked at Piper. He could tell she was scared of the whole thing. "Piper, it'll be okay. We'll figure this out together, I promise," Percy started.

"Don't for all we know, the child will die. Hemera said she would let it. What does that mean?" Piper sat down on the bed.

Percy sat next to her, and wrapped his arm around her."The fact hat it's apart of a prophecy means fate is locked. But I promise, to protect this child from all who dare harm it. Even if it's the gods."

Piper started to cry,"I never wanted a child. Not in this horrible world, were people are always dying. Not with people like Gaea, and Hemera. The cruel, the powerful, the evil. Not in a demigod life."

Percy pulled Piper closer. She buried her face in the crook of the neck, and cried.

"Piper, I will protect you and this child, if it's ours. I promise," Percy said solemnly.

Piper got up and ran out of the cabin. "Piper!" Percy called after her.

Percy rushed out of the cabin to look for Piper, but couldn't find her. Percy didn't know where to look. He decided to start with Lou Ellen. She could do some sort of tracking spell, maybe.

**At the Hecate Cabin**

Percy knocked on the door. The door, of course opened with no one behind it. "Hello?" Percy called.

"Yes, Percy?" Said a voice that sounded like Lou Ellen.

Percy walked in to find Lou Ellen meditating on the floor, not exactly. She was floating abve the floor.

"Can you help me find Piper?" Percy asked.

"Ha, I could, but no. She been taken," Lou Ellen said mysteriously.

"Cut the mystic shit, and tell me where she is!" Percy demaded.

"Fine, she was taken by Chronos, when she left your cabin," Lou Ellen said bluntly.

"Wait, Kronos, as in titan king?" Peryc was completly flustered.

"No, idiot. Chronos, Primordial of Time. Well, he was old when the Primordials came around. Basically, the master of Time. He can see t future, present, and Past. In other words, he can view the Time Streams. Her morphs the sands of time, guards them, as a punishment for crimes uknown," Lou Ellen continue, "He took her, why I don't know. How you didn't fell her vansh, I have know clue. Especially since your one of the most powerful campers."

**(A/N- Sorry for delayed update, working on Camp Lemons Chapter 3 also. Family, and relationshps. Plus I moved today...YAAAY! Anyway, Cliffhanger, MWAHAHAHAHA!)**


	12. Chronos

**Chronos' Realm**

Piper felt like she had fallen through air. Around her, was darkness. The air was thick, like smog.

"H-Hello?" Piper called into the shadows.

"Piper McLean, I've been waiting for you," A male's voice called back through the darkness.

"Who's there? Why am I here?" Piper asked again.

A man appeared before her. He had shouder length white hair. His skin looked like he had been frozen. He was fairley tall, he was like a stick, scrawny-ish and tall.

"Welcome to my domain, young one," His voice was deeper than Piper would have imagined.

"Who are you?" Piper inquired.

"I am Chronos," The man said calmly, which kinda freaked Piper out.

Suddenly, it hit her, this was Kronos, the titan lord. They guy who ate his kids. The almighty evil from a few years ago. He looked less dangerous than she had imagined.

"No, my dear, I am not the titan Kronos. I am the Primordial of time. I helped make the universe. I made time. My "son" Ouranas, was, you know, castrated, which made your mother. So in terms, I'm you great-granfather." Chronos explained.

"How did you know what i was wondering?" Piper seemed even more scared.

"I saw it in your eyes. Now down to why I summoned you. Hemera is being controlled by her sister, Nyx. We must stop her."

"Wait, what does that mean? Does Nyx want eternall night?" Piper asked.

"Yes," Chronos started,"Except Aether, Hemera's husband, wuld fight to his last breath, but he is incapacitated. He is loked in Tartarus, in Nyx's mansion. He is weakend extremely in the land of darkness."

"So, her plan is to make enternall night. Okay, but what about the Prophecy?" Piper was now lost.

"Your child shall free Aether, and help him free Hemera and kill Nyx, or at least put her in the depths of Tarturus. But be warned, Tartarus has been fully awakened since Gaea started rising. But, you and Percy, will have a role. I can't tell you. Even the Fates, my daughters, aren't in my controll."

Slowly, the fog began to part. It swiveled, forming a figure. It was a book.

"This, is a prophecy book, called the Sylliban books, wrapped in one. It'll help you. This is as much help as I can give you," Chronos said.

He waved his hand, and a ball of blue light appeared. It expanded so that it was a oval. Chronos motioned for her to walk into it. She obliged. As she walked, the light got brighter and brighter. Then, all she saw was white.

She heard sword clang. Hammers hit metal. The twangs of arrows firing. She was home, Camp Half-Blood.

She realised that she was shaking. She needed to tell Percy. "Percy!" she called.

She was near the Hecate cabin, so she walked towards the The Big Three Cabins. When she neared the Poseidon cabin, she called his name one last time. The door opened, and Percy rushed out.

Percy saw her, he ran. When they met, they embraced.

"Piper, you were gone two weeks. We, I, was worried," Percy said as he kissed her.

Two weeks? It felt like 10 minutes.

Piper pulled back, "I was scared, Percy. I truly was. I met Chronos, Primordial of time."

Piper hugged Percy harder. She hadn't realised it, but Chronos emitted power and fear. He seemed evil, but kind. He was simply terrifying.

Piper leaned in, and kissed Percy again.

**(A/N-Sorry i havent been updating for awhile. Though I have written chapter 3 of Camp Lemon, and I wrote A Reunited Love, a caleo story. So check those out, and review)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Piper's POV**

It had been 2 days since she got back back from Chronos' realm. She had been staying with with her siblings. She hadn't seen Percy much. They had decided she need some alone time, after all that has happened.

Piper was walking along the beach, during the sunset. Piper sighed. It had been a long week. First, she and Jason broke up, she started dating Percy, Then she learned she and Percy would have a kid, and she was in Chronos' realm. A realm of shadow, mist, and the sands of time.

Piper sat down by the water. She pressed her legs up close to her chest, and rested her head on her knees.

"Don't fret my dear," said a womans voice.

Piper looked behind her and saw a cream skind woman, with long shoulder-legnth chestnaught hair. She wore a pink two piece bikini.

"Mom?" Piper asked confused.

"Yes, it's me. I know what has happened. First Jason and Annabeth cheated on you and Percy. After suffering heartbreak, you learn that you will have a child," Aphrodite noticed when she mentioned Jason and Annabeth, Piper scowled.

"Of course the goddess of love knows about all heart-breaks that occur," Piper replied, "I loved Jason, then this happened. I thought we could have as normal of a life as we could."

"Ha, you knew that wouldn't happen. Though I did think Jason would die, before you so called happy ending."

"Mom!" Piper yelled, "Not helping."

"Look, I know the prophecy and, well, it's okay to be scared. Zeus was when the great Prophecy was foretold. I know one thing, that this will happen years from now. It may not be you. It could be any child of mine, with a child of Poseidon," Aphrodite replied.

"Wow, thanks," Piper said sarcastically.

Aphrodite decided just to leave her daughter alone to sulk. When she left, Piper was just staring at the sunset, still in the same position she found Piper.

**Annabeth POV**

It had been two weeks since she and Percy broke up. She realised that it was her fault. But Percy shouldn't have been so harsh, it was only a one night stand. **(Not-remember the begining of this FanFic.)**

Annabeth had spent her time with her siblings, who had forgiven her. She had decided to study Daedulus' labop even more. From it, she designed new defenses and training activities for campers. She had kept bussy, but help thinking about Percy and Jason. She couldn't imagine a world without Percy, but it was clear they were done.

And then there was Jason. Jason had decided to ignore her. Which Annabeth disliked very much.

At the moment, she was looking at a giant training wall. The wall had three settings. Lava, normal, and mountainous. The mountain one threw harsh winds, snow, and rocks. The normal one was like the original. The lava one was like a volcano.

**Percy POV**

Percy knew what has happened to Piper was traumatizing. She had been to the oldest place in exsistence, she had seen terrible visions, and learned about having a child. Percy was shakened up also, but not nearly as much. If anything he was afraid of losing someone else.

He had lost Annabeth, his friends at Camp were in danger. After the Second Titan War, he had lost two of his friends. This was his life he had to admitt to himself, the life of a Half-Blood.

He knew all about sacrifice. He was willing to die for his friends and family. And know his possible future child could die. He couldn't do anything to save it, which made him feel worse.

Percy remembed that his greatest flaw was Loyalty to loved ones. He had thought his other was his Bravery. He was willing to charge against a Titan. He was willing to fight Tartarus, even though he knew he would lose. It could aslo be pure stupidity, but Percy knew that whatever happened, he would be ready.

**(A/N- Sorry for not updating. Next update will be on Camp Lemons)**


End file.
